What happens when you time travel
by 3S2F1B
Summary: Sakura have lived her life under the motto 'Think before you act' since the day she fought against Sasori. That was the day she realized she wasn't in the Academy anymore. Read this, and you'll find out what happens when you time travel. Full summary inside. SasuSaku. Time-travel fic.


**What happens when you time travel**

**Prologue**

"_Appear weak when you are strong, and strong when you are weak."_

_23th of April, 2027_

_Sakura have lived her life under the motto 'Think before you act' since the day she fought against Sasori. That was the day she realized she wasn't in the Academy anymore. The day, she realized that that was real. One wrong move and she might end dead. Then, after the battle, she swore to think before act (or speak for that matter). And I should know... I should know, because I am Sakura. I have seen so many things during the years of traveling - ugly and beautiful. I have been through so much - good and bad. Now I decided to share one of my 'adventures' in this journal. Read this, and you'll find out what happens when you time travel._

* * *

_"Incredible!"_ Sakura thought as she looked at herself in the mirror in her room _"It worked!"_ She was the same. The same 19 years old kunoichi with emerald green eyes, medium long hair and the ANBU tattoo on her shoulder. The thing that caught her attention was her room. Everything was pink. Her room from where she came from was green (A/N: link in my profile). She redecorated it when she was 16. That didn't explain in what year was she but it was an evidence that the jutsu her mentor had performed worked.

**"Of course it worked. Were you having doubts?" **said the Inner Sakura.

_"Well excuse me that I was worried that the _secret _and _forbidden _jutsu that my mentor performed _minutes _before she died won't work." _Sakura thought sarcastically

_"Umm, Sakura? What should I do now?"_

**"Hmm... Why don't you just go to the Hokage and explain where do you come from?"**

_"Ohh! That's perfect! Tsunade-sama will understand me and..."_

**"Sakura! Sakura! I'm sorry, honey, but Tsunade-sama maybe isn't Hokage. I'm sorry..."**

_"Don't be! If she isn't then that would mean that the Third is alive!"_

**"Guess we'll find out..."**

_"But what if we run in my past self or my friends?"_

**"I don't think that there's a past self. I doubt two Sakuras can exist at once."**

_"You exist."_

**"That's different. I **_**am**_** you."**

_"And what if we run in my friends?"_

**"Use the rooftops. With a little luck they won't be somewhere on the way to the Hokage."**

Sakura did as the Inner Sakura suggested. When she walked in the Hokage's office she saw the Third and Kakashi standing there as well as few guards.

"Sakura?!" Kakashi exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei, can I talk to you and the Hokage _in private_."

The Third, curious about this girl, made a sign to the guards and they left the room.

"What's your name, girl?" he asked

"My name is Haruno Sakura and I come from the future. I know it sounds crazy, but it's true."

The Hokage's eyes slightly widened while Kakashi was simply staring at her.

"And you expect us to believe? But however, let's say that what you're saying is true, then how did you managed to go in the past?" asked Kakashi

"Well, obviously, there's a secret jutsu that my shishou performed to send me here to fix everything. But the jutsu is forbidden and it requires pretty much the whole chakra of the performer."

"If it's forbidden why did your shishou do it?" asked the Hokage

"Things happened... Very bad things. M-my friends...died. So did and thousands of other people. You, Hokage-sama, died as well and my shishou became the Fifth Hokage. Kakashi-sensei, you died as well. One of my teammates left us to seek for power and my other teammate died soon before The Fifth sent me here."

"Who is your shishou?" asked the Third

"Tsunade-sama."

"Tsunade, huh? Do you mind demonstrating us what did she teach you?" asked the Hokage again

"Umm, I don't think it's a good idea. Not here, anyway. But I have this" Sakura replied as she removed her headband. There, on her forehead was the White Strength Seal. Sakura was relieved that it was still there. Kakashi looked at her curious.

"So it's true." said the Third "You really are from the future."

"Yup. Can you please tell me what year is it?"

"2013"

"Okay... That means I'm 12, right?" Kakashi nodded "Have we been assigned in teams, or you have seen my record?"

"Your record. After half an hour you should be in the Academy"

"Then I should get going."

"What if you run in your..." Kakashi hesitated "''past self?"

"Sakura thinks two Sakuras can't exist in the same world."

"'Sakura thinks'? Care to explain?" he asked

"Ohh, it's a long story."

"We have time." said the Third, curious.

"I have two minds - mine and the other Sakura's. Hmm, it wasn't that long." Sakura muttered "However, you must know some jutsu to make me look like my 12 years old self, don't you, Hokage-sama?"

"I indeed do." said the Hokage with a small smile.

He performed some hand signs and said "Earth type: Temporary Transformation no Jutsu."

There was a 'Poof!' and in front of the two ninjas stood a 12 years old Sakura.

"Oh man... I _hate_ being so weak!" she exclaimed

The Hokage's eyes glinted with amusement while Kakashi chuckled.

"Can I turn back on my own?" the girl asked

"You can, but once you do it, you'll need me to perform the jutsu again."

"Is the seal still on forehead?" asked the kuniochi (A/N: sp?)

"Yes." answered the Third

Sakura was still with the clothes she had been when she was her 19 years old self. So she was wearing black top, pink skirt, black pants and her black boots(A/N: I'm bad at describing clothes so I'll post a link in my profile.) The top was short and revealed her abdomen. She looked at it. The two men gasped as they saw a big, ugly scar.

Sakura muttered some curses and said "Good thing I brought my makeup foundation!"

As she said that she opened the little bag on her hip (A/N: no idea if it has a special name) and took out a little jar. She took some of the liquid in it and applied it on her abdomen. After seconds, the scar was covered.

"What's that?" asked Kakashi

"That, my friend," started Sakura "is a miracle in a jar. A gift from above for the women in the future. It's usually for the face, but it can also hide the scar."

"How did you get it?" asked Kakashi again

"Well, it was pretty easy. I went to the market and-"

"I think Kakashi was talking about the scar." said the Sandaime (A/N: and again-sp?)

"Ohh... I fought with the Akatsuki member Akatsuna no Sasori (A/N: is that his full name?)"

"You fought with an Akatsuki?" exclaimed Kakashi

"Yes, but it's a loooong story and I think I'm gonna be late if I stay here any longer.."

"Go to the Academy. We'll talk about the future later. You're dismissed." said the Third.

Hearing that Sakura muttered a 'Hai' and ran towards the Academy. She was there at 9:25.

The classroom was already full, mostly with fangirls. They were screaming and blowing air-kisses at Sasuke, while he was simply ignoring them. Sakura quickly took the seat between him and Naruto and did her best to sound like her old self "Hi, Sasuke-kun!"

However, her best was... bad.

**"Nice job, you... watermelon!" said the Inner Sakura sarcastically.**

_"It's just that... Wait! Did you just called me a watermelon?! What the hell is that supposed to mean?! However, excuse me it's hard for me to act 12 and in love with a guy who... hmm, let's see: broke my heart - check, betrayed the village - check, almost killed me(3 times, by the way, but who counts?!) - check, killed Tsunade-sama - check, handed Naruto to the Akatsuki - check and, least but not last, killed my best friend, his ex-fangirl, the one and only Yamanaka Ino, right in front my eyes - check. Wanna say something else?"_

There was no reply from her Inner.

_"That's what I thought."_

Meanwhile, Iruka had entered the room.

"Hello, class. Today I'll assign you in teams. Team 1..."

_**~6 teams later~**_

"Team 7 - Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura - "

Naruto screamed "YES!"

"- and Uchiha Sasuke."

That's when Sakura remembered she should scream in happiness but all she managed to say was one dry, almost sarcastic 'Yay!'

The Uchiha looked at her strangely. She listened to the other teams and waited to tell them to wait to meet their sensei.

_**~1 hour, 22 minutes and 48 seconds later~**_

One hour, twenty-two minutes and 48 seconds waiting for Kakashi.

49

50

51

52

53

54

55

56

57

58

59

"ARGH!" exclaimed Naruto "We have waited for this bastard to come God knows how long!"

"1 hour and 23 minutes straight." I answered

He looked like he wanted to add something but suddenly grinned. Then he did the prank.

"Dobe, he's a jounin. He won't fall for such a childish trick." Sasuke muttered

"We'll see, honey... We'll see..." Sakura replied

**"Look, dear, I know it's hard, but you **_**have to**_** try to act all '12 and in love ', 'kay?"**

"I meeean... Will you go out on a date with me? Please, say 'yes'! I promise I'll always love you!" she exclaimed in much better imitation of her younger self.

**"That's my girl!" exclaimed Inner**

"No" was all Sasuke said

Before Sakura was able to pout or whine, Kakashi walked in and the sponge fell on his head.

Naruto burst out laughing. Sasuke's eyes widened anime style.

Sakura couldn't hold herself and muttered "Told ya!"

_"UGH! Why am I such an idiot?!"_

**"Is that supposed to be rhetorical question?"**

_"Don't act all...smartish on me!"_

**"That's not even a word, ya know. Besides you're angry 19 years old kunoichi. I don't expect you to be calm and smooth... **_**And **_**I bet he didn't hear you..."**

_"Yeah... Maybe you're right... Wait a minute! When did you became the wise one?!"_

**"Oh shut up, you pumpkin!"**

_"Again?!"_

**"That's what you get for being out-of-role, you cucumber!"**

_"Sseriously! What's with all the fruit and vegetables?!"_

She didn't get an answer so she just followed Kakashi to the roof.

"Now introduce your selves. Your name, your likes and dislikes, your hobbies and your dream." he said

"Why don't you start?" asked/said Naruto

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes and dislikes...don't concern you. My hobbies...are too much to be listed. As for my dream... I don't want to tell you. Here. Blondie, you go first."

"Hey! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen and Sakura-chan. I dislike the three minutes you have to wait for the ramen to get ready and Sasuke-teme. My dream... I'm going to be the next Hokage! Believe it!"

"Next...the boy with the chicken-ass hairstyle."

"Hn... My name's Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like anything. I dislike... stuff. My dream... ,it's not a dream, because I _will _do it, is to kill a certain someone."

"And last is Pinky."

**"Say that again! I dare you!" screamed Inner**

"Bad move, Kakashi-sensei! _Very _bad move... However, my name's Haruno Sakura. I like... my friends. I dislike... a _certain _black haired snake. I do-"

"Wait, wait, wait! Since when do the snakes have hair?" asked Naruto

"You'll find out soon enough..." Sakura muttered softly "Now, as I was saying, I don't have dream. Only children have time to dream."

"B-But we're children, Sakura-chan..."

**"Think of a cover, think of a cover, think of a cover, think of a cover, think of a cover, thi-"**

_"SHUT UP! I AM TRYING!"_

"No. We're ninjas, Naruto." she replied

"Okay..." said Kakashi trying to break the tension "Tomorrow you'll have a survival test. 7 am. Training Ground 7. _Don't _be late! Oh, and don't eat brekfast. If you do, you'll puke."

With that he disappeared, leaving the rest of Team 7 on the roof.

"I'm heading home. Bye guys!"

Before Naruto and Sasuke could say something, there was a 'Poof!' and she disappeared.

_"I shouldn't reveal my true power tomorrow. As one very smart man had said 'Appear weak, when you're strong, and strong, when you're weak'."_

**"I don't think Sun Tzu meant it like that..."**

_"Whatever"_

**"By the way, nice cover about the only-children-have-time-to-dream comment, banana!"**

_" No, seriously, what's up with you and these fruit/vegetables nicknames!?"_

**A/N: Prologue - done. Hope you liked that, guys. Sorry for all the mistake that I'm sure I have done! Just English is not my native language. **

**I'll try to make the other chapters longer.**

**I know there are many Sakura-traveling-in-the-past type of stories and if you're reading this, than that mean you gave mine a chance and I hope I won't disappoint you! If you have any questions, suggestions or if you just want to share your opinion (no matter good or bad) feel free to write a review.**

**P.S.**

**Thank you for reading this prologue and giving my story a chance!**

**Oh, and sorry again for the mistakes!**

**Me: Sasuke, honey, will you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Sasuke: Hn. (he means 'no'...-sighs-...theese Uchihas and their vocabulary)**

**Me: I don't want to do it, but if you don't do the disclaimer I will kill your character! Muahahah -evil laugh-**

**Sasuke: B-But it's a SasuSaku story! I am one of the main characters...**

**Me: I'll have no problem changing it to ItaSaku...or NaruSaku...or LeeSaku...or even SasoSaku or DeiSaku...**

**Sasuke: Fine, fine... Disclaimer 3S2F1B doesn't own Naruto. Happy?  
**

**Me: Very! Bye, guys!**


End file.
